List of Weyrs
Weyrs are usually established in craters of extinct volcanoes. They are the living places of dragons, dragonriders and all the support staff needed to get a dragon and rider in the air. Weyr complexes are a collection of smaller weyrs, or caves, for habitation and everyday activities. The function of a Weyr is to house those who fight Thread. The plural Weyrleaders typically refers to the Weyrwoman as well as the Weyrleader. Northern Continent Weyrs Sorted in order of foundation. ---- Fort Weyr * Protects: Fort, Southern Boll, Ruatha. Fort Weyr is the first Weyr that was established and is located in the mountains of the Southwestern peninsula of the Northern Continent. It was built primarily using high tech sonic/plasma stone cutters to form perfectly smooth walls which are absent in later Weyrs. Created when the population was forced to desert the Southern Continent during the Second Crossing, Fort Weyr housed the original eighteen dragonriders and their dragons. Founded by Sean Connell and his wife, Sorka Hanrahan, the Weyr soon became too small to sustain all of Pern's dragons and was expanded into several large Weyrs including Benden Weyr and High Reaches Weyr. ---- Benden Weyr * Protects: Benden, Bitra, Lemos. Benden Weyr is the second weyr that was established on Pern. Named for one of the Pern colony founders, Admiral Paul Benden, Benden Weyr was first led by M'hall (Michael Connell), rider of bronze Brianth and son of the Fort Weyr Weyrleaders, and his weyrmate Torene, rider of gold Alaranth. The mission, along with the founding of another 2 Weyrs (a number that by the end of the pass grew to 4 making a total of 6 Weyrs), was to accommodate the growing number of dragons and their riders. Benden Weyr is located within a double volcanic crater on the east coast of Pern near the Northern Barrier Range. ---- High Reaches Weyr * Protects: High Reaches, Tillek, Nerat. High Reaches Weyr was the third Weyr built, the last during the First Pass. It was also the last to use the sonic/plasma stonecutters. High Reaches is the highest in elevation, located in the northwestern mountains of the Northern Continent. It is unique, being in a younger ancient caldera, with seven tall stone spires called the «seven spindles». ---- Igen Weyr * Protects: Igen, Keroon. Igen Weyr is a desert Weyr located in the south central region of the Northern Continent. Igen Weyr protects Southern Telgar, Upper Igen and the most part in the north of Keroon Hold. It is worth noting that the Major Hold Igen and Keroon, subject to Igen Weyr, are defended against Threads by the neighboring Ista Weyr. ---- Ista Weyr * Protects: Ista, Nerat. Ista Weyr is located on Ista Island (formerly known as Big Island) (directly south of the central point of the Northern Continent) in a caldera that opens to a tropical bay. While physically the smallest of the Weyrs, Ista makes up for it by locating dragons in weyr caverns on the *outer face* of the caldera. ---- Telgar Weyr * Protects: Telgar, Crom. Telgar Weyr was the last of the Ancient Weyrs to be built, settled in the Interval after the First Pass. It is located in the central northern mountains of the Northern Continent. As it was initially a mining Hold, its caverns were primarily cut by miners. The Great Isle Weyrs The «Great Isle» Weyrs is a term used to refer to one of the seven temporary Weyrs established on the Far Western Continent of Pern; referred to as the Great Isle during the Second Interval. ---- Eastern Weyr Weyrleader: ---- Sky Weyr Weyrleader: * Xhinna and blue Tazith (acting Weyrleader). * X'lerin and bronze Kivith. * K'dan and bronze Lurenth. ---- Midriver Weyr Weyrleader: X'lerin and bronze Kivith. ---- Southriver Weyr Weyrleader: T'mar and bronze Zirenth. ---- Southern Weyr Weyrleader: C'tov and bronze Sereth. ---- Western Weyr Acting Weyrleader: W'vin and brown Jorth, with assistance from T'mar. ---- Northern Weyr Weyrleader: H'nez and bronze Ginirth Southern Continent Weyrs ---- Southern Weyr * Protects: Technically Southern Hold (Delta, Dorado and Ierne Island Provinces). Southern Weyr was founded until the end of the Eighth Interval when F'lar asked F'nor to go back in time about ten turns (years) and start it, just before the Ninth Pass. It is located on the far northern tip of the Southern Continent, on approximately the same longitude as Ista, Igen and Telgar Weyrs. It is partly built on cliffs facing the ocean, but most weyrs are located inland, in non-traditional dwellings consisting of a sheltered sand wallow for the dragons and huts for the riders. It has no set capacity for dragons, as new huts and shelters could be built at any time. This Weyr was moved to an undisclosed location far inland in the 31st Turn of the Ninth Pass in the book The Skies of Pern. ---- Monaco Bay Weyr * Protects: Technically Landing, Cove, Paradise River, Rubicon River (Araby, Kahrain and Jordan Provinces). Monaco Bay Weyr (originally known as «Eastern Weyr») was built on open areas in the northeastern coast of the Southern Continent as the need for dragons expanded in that portion of the Southern Continent. Like Southern Weyr, there are no caves; dragons sleep in sheltered sand wallows and riders live in huts near their dragons. Also like Southern, there is no set capacity, with room for expansion as needed. ---- Xanadu Weyr * Protects: Posible Macedonia and Cathay Provinces. Xanadu Weyr was the name given to a proposed settlement on the site of Xanadu Stake. In All the Weyrs of Pern, plans were made to establish a Ninth Weyr at this location, to cover the central areas of the Southern Continent. Breda was designated Senior Weyrwoman, along with her dragon; gold Amaranth. For reasons as yet unknown, Xanadu Weyr was never settled; The Dolphins of Pern depicts the Weyrleaders still looking for a suitable site in the Southern Continent, and The Skies of Pern states that only eight Weyrs exist. Weyrholds After the disaster of the Long interval and years leading to the start of the Ninth Pass, the Weyrs, under the leadership of Benden Weyrleaders F'lar and Lessa, determined that the Weyrs would no longer be dependent on the Holds and Crafthalls during Intervals. The discovery of the unpopulated Southern Continent provided the Weyrs with an alternative. At the end of Threadfall the Weyrs would be mostly abandoned, riders and Weyrfolk would become self-sufficient in the bountiful lands in the Southern Continent. Dragonriders and their dragons would spread across much of the Southern Continent in small groups to be known as Weyrholds (a Hold where dragons live) where dragonriders would be able to support themselves through farming, trade or craft rather than relying on Hold and Craft generosity. Seeking out good sites for WeyrHolds quickly became a popular pastime for dragonriders in their off-hours, though only two are officially established in the canon books. ---- Honshu Weyrhold Honshū Weyrhold was built by one of the original colonists and abandoned some 40 years later when the residents were evacuated in the short story Rescue Run. It was rediscovered in the 9th Pass by F'lessan of Benden Weyr and is the first WeyrHold established. F'lessan and his weyrmate Tai use their off-duty hours to prepare their new home for AfterThread. It housed many Dragonriders from Monaco after the fireball disaster. It is the only Weyr that has its own observatory. ---- Malay River Weyrhold An un-named Weyrhold was established by retiring High Reaches Weyrleaders M'rand and Pilgra on the coast of Cathay Province. Since they noted their location had ancient ruins nearby, it is possible that their home was built on or near the ruins of Malay River Stake; the only coastal Stake in Cathay. Category:Weyrs